


That One Night

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Banter, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Infant Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Sex, Teasing, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: After a night of drunken sex, Odin and Max's lives change in numerous ways.





	That One Night

**Chapter 1**

Max groaned as he shook his head, waking up after another night of getting trashed and stumbling home at 2am. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes, before widening them, seeing who was next to him. Max saw the condom wrapper and swore. He dropped his head in his hands and pushed his long hair back. 

“What the hell did I do last night? What was I drinking?” he whispered to himself, as he stumbled into his bathroom. Max splashed water on his face, and drank a glass of it slowly, blinking at his reflection, trying to remember the previous night. 

A groan had him walking back into his room, as his bedmate sat up, rubbing their eyes. Odin looked up, and he yelped softly seeing Max walk in. The older man flopped back in his bed, looking up at the blonde glaring at him. 

“What the fuck happened last night?” Odin demanded, and Max shrugged his shoulders. 

“Guess I dragged you back here and we fucked. Hell if I know” Max sighed, and the other man grunted, running his hand through his short hair. 

The two had been dating for about six months, but had never taken that next step to have a sexual part of their relationship. It seemed that a night of drinking and having fun changed that instantly. Odin bit his lip, and looked at Max, knowing that he had never told his boyfriend something important. 

“You do realize the condom never made it on your cock right?” Max’s eyes widened, and he threw his head back into his pillows. 

“Lemme guess, you can get pregnant and never said anything to any of us?” the blonde glared at the younger man who sheepishly nodded. About 10% of the male population had the gene to become pregnant. It wasn’t something that was passed down, but randomly mutated in a person’s body. Every male over the age of 13 was tested at their yearly physical. Odin had known for 8 years he could get pregnant, but he, Nick, and Lauren had kept it secret. 

“Fuck” Max swore, rubbing his face. 

“Odin Reign Carter” Max growled and Odin bit his lip at the full name. He knew he should have said something, but both were so drunk by the time they made it to Max’s, that he forgot to warn the older man to make sure the condom was on. 

“Your father is going to kill me” Max groaned loudly, and Odin groaned with him. 

“And he is going to kill me as well” the two blondes looked at each other, wondering what the hell to do. 

“We don’t even know if you are pregnant yet. It’s been less than a day. We need to wait a few weeks” Max said practically, and Odin nodded feverishly. 

The two blondes got out of bed, both going in the shower, getting each other cleaned up, and Odin helped Max get his sheets in the washer, before saying goodbye. Max laid back in bed, and smiled slightly. The thought of Odin round with his child drifted through his head, and Max couldn’t say that it was a bad image at all. 

“Ugh Dad is going to have a canary if Odin is pregnant. He didn’t react well when Mason and Julia had their child at only 21, and I’m just barely older than that” Max ran his hands down his face, happy that Odin was 21 at this point, while he was approaching 24. He knew his parents wouldn't react well to the fact that he and Odin weren’t engaged, or even dating a year at this point. 

One day after another long day at work, Max got a phone call from Odin, asking if he could come over. The older man instantly said yes, a pit in his stomach forming, and he ran his hand through his long hair, a nervous habit of his. Twenty minutes later, his door opened, and Odin took one look at Max, throwing something at his head. 

“You get to help me explain this to our parents” he growled, and Max picked up the pregnancy test, all color draining from his face seeing the positive result. 

“Oh shit” was all he said, and Odin laughed, before grunting at the older man. 

“Oh shit is right. I’m 21 and pregnant. Our parents are going to shit themselves” Odin rubbed his head, before pushing past Max to go retch in his toilet for the third time that day. 

“Your spawn hates me. I’ve been doing this for days now” Odin glared up at the other blonde, Max rubbing his back gently. 

“I’m sorry love” Max said as he helped Odin clean up. He guided his younger lover to the couch, and they looked at each other. 

“We gotta tell them soon. We can’t hide this, if you are puking as much as you are. I am so sorry Odin, I can’t believe I did that that night” Max looked down, rubbing his face. 

“Max, it was my decision to come with you. Things happened that we can’t change. We were talking about expanding our relationship, and ended up having sex. Now, we have a child on the way. What do we do now?” Odin pulled Max to look at him, the older blonde biting his lip. 

“I guess we just continue to date, and prepare for our child. You are keeping the baby right?” Max knew that abortions in males were riskier, but could be done. 

“Yes I am. I will not abort this child” Max nodded, and bit his lip, looking at Odin, and then his belly. The younger man sighed, and chuckled softly. 

“There is nothing there right now you know that right?” as Max laid his hand on Odin’s belly, rubbing it gently. 

“Our baby is in there, and that’s all that matters” Max said indignantly. Odin smiled seeing Max kiss his belly, and whisper gently to it. 

“Hi there little bean. It’s Daddy and Papa. We love you so much, and can’t wait for you to be here” Odin wiped a tear hearing Max’s words, as the older man pulled away, and pulled Odin into his arms. 

**Chapter 2**

The two decided to wait a couple more weeks before telling their families, and Odin essentially moved into Max’s apartment. The younger man struggled with morning sickness, and Max fretted over him, eventually dragging him to his doctor, where the OBGYN told them that this was normal. Odin was given the due date of February 14th, and he was nearly 8 weeks pregnant. 

“Let’s call a family meeting tonight. We need to tell them, we can’t keep hiding from them. You are already developing a bit of a bump” Max said one morning, as he was getting ready for work. He was a local school teacher, while Odin was working as an accountant for a local business. 

“Fine. This should go swimmingly” Odin said sarcastically. Max flicked his ear and downed another cup of coffee. 

“You know I plot your death a little more each time you drink coffee in front of me right?” Odin casually stated as he drank his daily glass of milk. 

“Yes I do. You say it every morning. Now let’s get to work and then we can plan our funerals for tomorrow, because I’m not so sure we are going to survive tonight” Max sighed, half-serious. 

Max and Odin texted their families, telling them to meet at Nick and Lauren’s at seven that night. Max knew that Mason would be supportive, as well as his mom and Aunt Lauren. His uncle and father were the variables. His work day sped by, and he threw his briefcase on the table as he walked in the door, waiting for Odin to get home. 

“Welcome home love” Max smiled seeing Odin walk in an hour later, rubbing his belly, and running to the bathroom. Max sighed sadly and followed him, rubbing his back as Odin puked once again. 

“I thought that was easing babe?” he asked, and winced seeing the glare Odin sent him. 

“Obviously not. Got any other stupid things to say?” he said waspishly, and Max shook his head. 

“Sorry Odin” the younger man sighed, and stood up, hugging the older blonde. 

“I’m sorry as well. These hormone changes are a bitch to deal with” Odin rubbed the tears away, and looked up at Max. The two went out to eat dinner, before making their way to Nick and Lauren’s place. 

“Well this is gonna suck. You have the ultrasound photos?” Max looked at Odin, who nodded, pulling them out, and waving them around. The two men looked at the photos, still unable to believe the news that was given to them at their last ultrasound. It explained why Odin was already starting to show. 

“Hey Mom and Dad!” Odin called as they walked into the house, holding hands. 

“Odin! So happy to see you” Nick and Lauren came over, hugging and giving their son and nephew a kiss on the temple. Max and Odin greeted them happily, and Max looked at his uncle. 

“Dad’s late as usual?” Nick nodded, grinning and Max facepalmed, groaning. 

“God he’s never on time for anything I swear. Mom wants to kill him half the time” Max sighed, and grinned seeing Mason walk in the room with Julia. Max greeted his brother and sister-in-law happily. 

“You should have remembered this bro, it’s been our entire existence. Why do you think we are always early? We were never early for anything if Dad was coming with us” Mason chuckled, as Max shook his head in resignation. The doorbell rang, and the Richardson brothers threw up their hands. 

Kevin and Kristin entered the home, and Kristin glared at her husband for the millionth time, seeing everyone snickering away. Kevin blushed, but shrugged his shoulders. The family all greeted each other, before settling down in the den. 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Nick asked his son and Max, who both looked at each other, before Max sighed, and rubbed his eyes. 

“Odin’s pregnant, and it’s mine” he announced, and all noise stopped in the room. Mason immediately went to his brother, pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly. 

“Congrats bro!” he said happily, and pulled Odin into the hug as well. Julia added her own congrats, and the four young adults sat down, looking at the four parents. Kristin and Lauren were smiling, and both congratulated their sons. 

“You’re pregnant” Nick said disbelievingly, with Kevin clenching his hands next to him. 

“Yes Dad I am. Due Valentine’s day next year. I’m about ten weeks pregnant. But I’ll be giving birth in late December, probably around Christmas” Odin sighed, knowing this next part was going to be even more of an issue. 

“Why are you delivering early?” Kristin asked, and Odin took out the ultrasound, sliding it on the table. All four parents looked down, and their jaws each dropped. 

“Why am I seeing three blobs Maxwell Haze?” Kevin looked at his son, trying to stay calm. 

“It’s triplets. Identical twins and their fraternal sibling. Spontaneous. 1 in 8,000 chance” Max replied, and bedlam exploded. 

“What the hell!” Kevin barked, and he jumped up, pacing the room, trying to work his anger out. 

“Odin, how is the pregnancy going? You know the trouble Mom had, are you being watched carefully?” Nick asked worriedly, the loss of his daughter coming back to him. Odin rushed to his father, and nodded softly, pulling his mother in as well. 

“Yes, I told my doctor all about what happened with Mom, and she told me she would be keeping an extra close eye on me. I went to the doctor two days ago, and had three strong heartbeats. I recorded them, do you want to hear?” Nick and Lauren nodded, and Odin pulled out his phone. 

‘Guys shut up! Listen to what Odin is about to play” Max ordered, and the room got quiet. Soon a heartbeat was heard, and then 2 different ones after that. Smiles spread across their faces, even Kevin. 

“The babies are all strong, and they are healthy as can be. I will be going to the doctor every other week, and will be delivering early” Odin said softly, and Kevin looked at his son and nephew. 

“Wait a minute, Odin did you know you could get pregnant?” Kevin asked, rubbing his face. Nick, Lauren, and Odin shared a look, biting their lips. 

“Yes Uncle Kevin, I’ve known for 8 years now, I just never said anything. I meant to tell Max that night, but both of us were so drunk that I forgot to” Odin admitted, and Kevin glared at his brother and sister in law.

“Nick, why didn’t you guys say anything? James told us soon after turning 13, and we never shamed him at all. We knew it was a possibility for a couple of our boys to be able get pregnant” Kevin looked at his youngest brother. Nick swallowed, and scratched his head. 

“We never expected Odin to be in a relationship with another man. It wasn’t until he told us he was going out with Max, that we realized he should have said something earlier. We urged him to tell Max, but obviously something else happened” Nick looked at his son, who looked down, biting his lip. Kevin nodded, and turned to his son. 

“You guys are so young, are you sure you are ready for this? This is major, and three lives are at stake” Kevin looked between Odin and Max. 

“Yes Dad, we are. We have our trust funds, and we know what caused this. We never expected triplets at all. The two of us know what we are walking into” Max looked at his father, pulling Odin into his arms, rubbing his belly. Kevin sighed, and put his head in his hands. 

“Three?” he whispered in disbelief. This would be grandchild 3, 4, and 5 for him and Kristin. Mason and Julia had 6 year old Blake, and 2 year old Iris. 

“Yes Dad. Believe me, I nearly passed out when I saw the other two babies on the ultrasound” Max looked at his father, and sat next to him, rubbing his back. He knew his father would probably react this way. 

“Do you guys know what they are?” Lauren asked, and Odin and Max shook their heads. 

“No, and I don’t think we are going to find out” Odin said, as he took off his sweatshirt, which was hiding his already sizeable bump. Lauren, Kristin, and Julia all cooed seeing his bump, and Nick and Kevin blinked in shock. 

“Ooo. Keeping it a surprise. That’s not often done with multiples. Can’t wait to find out what they are” Julia smiled, and Max hugged her tightly. 

“Now we get the joy of telling the extended fam” Max groaned, and mimed slamming his head against the wall. Nick and Kevin chuckled softly, shaking their heads. 

“We love you, and we will be here for you. Where are you two gonna live? You need space with triplets” Nick asked, and Odin and Max looked at each other. 

“The two of us need to move, but we have to look at finances first” Odin said, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, rubbing his belly. 

“Need help, just ask. And you will be getting all of us to help you move. Odin is not touching a thing” Kevin looked at his son and nephew, who both nodded. Odin sat down on the couch, and began to doze. 

“He’s exhausted and puking still. I need to get him home” Max looked at his family, who all nodded. They all said goodbye, and Max got Odin home and in bed. 

**Chapter 3 **

Over the next three months, Max and Odin found a new home, and with a bit of help from their parents, moved in. The extended family was shocked to hear that the two men were expecting triplets, and all told them they would help anyway they could. James grinned as he held his daughter in his arms, his husband kissing him softly. There was more than one male able to get pregnant in the family, and James was happy for his cousins. 

“Can’t believe we are going to have three babies in here soon” Max ran his hand along one of the cribs, the family having thrown an early baby shower for them. Odin was now nearly 22 weeks pregnant, and the two men knew he probably only had 8-10 weeks left before delivery. 

“I know. We have to figure out what last name to give them. Do we want to hyphenate, or just do one last name?” Odin looked up at his older lover, who looked deep in thought. 

“One last name, and it’s going to be yours. There is already a male Richardson for the next generation, and you are the only Carter left, we need to carry on your last name” Max looked at Odin, who teared up, hugging his lover. 

“Thank you for that love, it means the world to me, and I know it will as well to Dad” Odin sniffled, and Max smiled happily. 

The two of them got the rest of the nursery together, and Odin ran his hand over all the small preemie clothes they had gotten. He couldn’t believe that they would have three babies soon, and he rubbed his large bump happily, feeling them squirm in there. 

“Do we have names picked out?” Max asked one night as he rubbed his lover’s body down with lotion, feeling his children moving and kicking in Odin’s belly. 

“Yes. I have a feeling we will end up with all one gender though. Baby, get off my bladder please” Odin groaned, and held his hands out to Max. 

“Gotta go to the bathroom again” Max smiled, and helped Odin get up, knowing his love’s center of gravity was shot. 

Two weeks later, the couple were at Odin’s 24 week appointment, and having the usual ultrasound to check on the babies. Max watched the babies moving happily around. He noticed the sonographer going between the twins, and taking extra measurements. His worry heightened when the doctor was asked to come in, and she overlooked the ultrasound, taking her own measurements. 

“Is everything okay?” Odin asked, a note of fear in his voice. Max clutched his hand, and they both looked at their doctor. 

“We need to talk, let’s go to my office” was all she would say. Odin quickly dressed, and they hastened to meet up with the doctor. When the two got into her office, she gestured them to the chairs in front of her. 

“The babies are all healthy, and your singleton is doing very well. The twins are another story though. I am seeing the beginnings of TTTS, or Twin-to-Twin Transfusion Syndrome. This is, in layman’s terms, where one baby takes more nutrients and blood than they need, leaving the other twin to struggle to grow. Right now they are in stage 1, if it gets worse, the more risk either of them have to pass away. We need to up your appointments to twice a week, until birth. You may have to go on hospital bedrest in a couple weeks to get constant monitoring. This can get worse quickly” their doctor explained, and Odin burst into tears, with Max not far behind. 

“Do they have a chance?” Odin asked through his tears. 

“Yes, but we need to monitor you and the babies closely. Your singleton is fine, it’s the twins we are concerned about” the doctor looked seriously at the two men. 

“Okay, when is the next appointment?” Max asked, and they quickly scheduled one for later in the week. Max took Odin into his arms, getting him home. 

“We have to tell the fam. This is going to be the hardest two months ever” Odin whimpered, and Max nodded in agreement. They slowly told their family, who all rallied around them. As the weeks dragged by, their twins slowly got worse, the donor twin was starting to struggle. 

“We need to put you on hospital bedrest. Baby C hasn’t grown in a week, and I am seeing worrying signs of worsening TTTS” their doctor said after one ultrasound, and Odin nodded. He had been bringing packed bags with him to every appointment, knowing that he would potentially be getting admitted to the hospital after any appointment. 

“Alright, I figured we would be going to the hospital soon. How close are we to delivery?” Odin asked, and the doctor looked over his chart. 

“About two weeks. If we get you to 34 weeks, we will be okay” Max nodded, knowing he would be calling their families to stay with Odin, while he worked each day. 

The two made their way to the hospital, Odin calling their families. The two got settled in Odin’s room, knowing that Max needed to work the next day. Kristin had already said she would come and spend time with Odin while Max was working. The older man would sleep in Odin’s hospital room each night, and Max’s bosses understood that he might have to leave at a moment’s notice, if Odin’s waters were to break while he was working. 

“Fuck this hurts” Odin rubbed his belly one night, about two weeks after entering the hospital. He was just past 34 weeks, and the doctors told him that he wouldn’t be much longer. The twins were drastically different in size, about a pound difference now. 

“Contraction?” Max asked, as he rang the button for the nurse. She came flying in a minute later, and Odin looked up at her. 

“I’m contracting” was all he said, and the nurse darted right out. Within minutes his room was swarmed, and he was prepped for the C-section. Max quickly texted his father, knowing that Kevin would tell the rest of the family. 

“Let’s go, the babies need to come out before they go into distress” Odin was quickly taken to the operating room, and Max paced while he got the epidural. Twenty minutes later, Max was holding Odin’s hand, as the C-section began.

“Baby A is a Boy!” Max and Odin teared up, they had a son! 

“Baby B is a Girl!” was announced a minute later, and the two men grinned. They knew what baby C would be. 

“Baby C is a Girl!” the new family of five was complete. Two girls and a boy were born within 3 minutes, and all were crying. 

Odin looked at his boyfriend, and Max kissed him fiercely before going to see his children. He went to his son first, and the nurse smiled at him. 

“He is 4lbs 5 oz, and 17 inches. A very healthy boy. He just has to grow a bit, and eat by mouth” the nurse reported, and Max smiled, rubbing his finger on his son’s belly. 

“Hi little man. Daddy and Papa love you so much” Max cooed, and went to his first daughter. His breath caught at how big she was. He knew that Baby C would be tiny. 

“She is 4lbs 8 oz and 17 inches. She was the one who was taking the nutrients out of the twins. She’s healthy, and doing okay” Max nodded, and kissed his daughter, before going to his second daughter. His eyes teared up at how small she was. 

“Baby C is 2lbs 12 oz and 15 inches” her nurse told the older man, who just stared at his youngest daughter. He knew she would be tiny, but never expected her to be this tiny. 

Max quickly took pictures of each of them, and they were sent to the NICU. Max went with Odin to recovery, and the two pored over the pictures of their children. The hardest part was over, and now they had to be there for their kids. 

**Chapter 4**

Three hours after the C-section, and Odin was in his hospital room recovering. He was exhausted, but wanted to meet his children. Unfortunately, it would be another couple hours before he could. Max had gone up to check on them, and made his way back to his boyfriend’s room. Odin looked at the older man. 

“We good on their names?” he asked, and Max grinned, nodding. The two had come up with a handful of names for each gender, and once they saw the babies, both Max and Odin knew their names. 

“Get the family here, so we can spill” Odin smiled, and Max kissed his temple, before leaving to get their family. Five minutes later, they were all squeezed in, and grinning at the two men, wanting to know what they had. 

“We are going in age order. First, meet your grandson and nephew, Bryce Andrew Carter” Max held up the photo of their son, and cheers erupted. 

“This is our daughter, Reagan Marie Carter” Odin announced, and the two looked at each other, before holding up the third picture. 

“Hayden Elise Carter is our youngest daughter, and smallest baby” Max showed the picture to the rest of them, and gasps of shock echoed in the hospital room. 

“Is she okay?” Kevin asked, seeing how small his third granddaughter was. 

“She seems to be, but it’s going to be rough for a bit” Max sighed as Odin teared up. Max hugged his boyfriend to him, as the photos were passed around. 

“I haven’t seen them yet. When I do, that is when you guys can come up to the NICU. Two of you can accompany each of us. First will be both of our parents, and then Mason and Julia. After, we will take it in turns, and day by day” Odin said seriously, and everyone nodded. They didn’t want to overwhelm the new fathers, or the babies. 

Soon enough, Odin got the chance to see his babies, and like Max, was shocked at how small Hayden really was. Reagan and Bryce were doing well, but Hayden was already struggling. She was on a vent, and was on a high setting. The doctors and nurses were trying to keep hope, but things were looking bleak for the youngest Carter. 

“My little Hayden, my baby girl. Fight baby fight. Papa and Daddy love you so much” Odin laid a hand on his daughter’s incubator, not being able to touch her. 

Their family slowly saw the babies, each one carving a place in their hearts. Max and Odin hardly left the hospital, wanting to be with their children as much as they could. The days crept by, and Reagan and Bryce were passing all their tests. Hayden had had a brain scan, due to her weight, and Max and Odin were waiting for the results. Two doctors walked into the room, and they had grim looks on their faces. 

“What’s wrong?” Max asked fearfully, and Odin curled into his arms. 

“Hayden has had a massive brain bleed on both sides of her brain. It goes from Stage 1 to Stage 4, and Hayden has had Stage 4 on both sides of her brain. Her brain isn’t functioning at all. She hasn’t opened her eyes at all, and besides crying a little bit at birth, hasn’t done anything else. The vent is keeping her alive at this point” the doctor explained, and Odin burst into tears, Max not far behind. 

“So you’re saying that she won’t survive if we take her off the vent?” Odin hiccupped, and the second doctor grimly nodded. 

“I am so sorry Mr. Carter, I wish I had better news for you. We will do everything we can to make Hayden comfortable, and will keep her on the vent as long as you want” the first doctor said, and Max nodded jerkily. 

“We understand. Give us time please” the doctors nodded, leaving the two men alone. 

“What do we do?” Odin looked up at Max, who shuddered and closed his eyes. 

“Love, I really don’t want to keep Hayden on the vent. That is no quality of life. This isn’t fair to any of us. We are going through unimaginable pain, and I wouldn’t wish this on anyone” Max swallowed the lump in his throat. He went to his youngest daughter, and laid his hands on her incubator. 

“Hayden Elise, Daddy and Papa want what is best for you. God this is so damn hard” Max broke down, and cried heavily, Odin joining him. The two stood by their daughter’s incubator for hours, crying. The nurses took care of Bryce and Reagan, their hearts breaking for the two men. 

Max and Odin pulled away, and wiped their tears. They looked at each other, and nodded. The two knew what they had to do. Max pulled out his phone, while Odin pulled out his. 

“Call the parents and Mason. Get them here to say goodbye. One of us can Skype the rest of the family, to say their goodbyes. We ask to have a picture with the three of them, and the five of us. Then we let her go” the two men agreed on their plan, and within an hour, six people were at their granddaughter’s/niece’s bedside. 

Max and Odin watched painfully as Nick, Lauren, Kevin, Kristin, Mason, and Julia all said their goodbyes to Hayden. All were crying as they rubbed their fingers on the baby girl, wishing that things were different. Nick, Kevin, and Mason all had their extended family on Skype, and they all said their goodbyes as well. 

“Thanks guys, we love you so much, but we need to do this privately. Please let us have this time” Odin looked at his parents and in-laws. They all nodded, kissing their heads, and leaving the room, after saying hi to Bryce and Reagan. 

The nurses came around and got Hayden out of the incubator, and into the bed that Bryce and Reagan shared. Odin and Max cried seeing their children together for the first and only time they would ever get. The two men took picture after picture, wanting this moment to last forever. 

“Let’s get in the picture with them. We need this” Odin looked at Max, who handed their camera to the nurse, and they tried to smile as they stood behind the bed. Their arms laid on each side of their children, and the nurse took several pictures of the family of five. 

The two sniffled and kissed Bryce and Reagan, before looking at the doctors and nurses. Max and Odin moved to the couch in the room, and bit their lips. 

“Please disconnect Hayden, and put her in our arms. We want to hold her as she passes” Max asked, and the doctors nodded. They worked together to disconnect Hayden, leaving on the pulse ox monitor. Two nurses brought Hayden over, and put her in Odin’s arms. The younger man burst into tears as he held his youngest daughter for the first time. 

Max and Odin could see that Hayden was fading quickly, and Odin moved Hayden into Max’s arms, allowing the older man to hold his daughter. The two huddled together, humming softly to their daughter, asking her to watch over and protect them. Five minutes passed, and Max and Odin watched as their daughter took her final breath, before the monitor flatlined. 

“Time of Death is 9:40PM” the nurse quietly stated, wiping a tear. Max and Odin burst into renewed tears, and held Hayden to them. The two held her for another half hour, before looking at each other. 

“We have to let her go” Odin wiped the tears, and Max nodded. A nurse was nearby, and Odin carefully handed his daughter to her. She promised she would take the utmost care of Hayden, and Odin and Max nodded. The two needed air, and walked right out of the pod their remaining two children were in. 

“What the fuck are we supposed to do?” Odin looked at Max, his arms feeling heavy. He just wanted to hold Hayden one more time. The two settled on the bench outside the hospital, breathing in the cool air for the first time since Odin went into the hospital.

“Take care of and raise Bryce and Reagan. Tell them all about their sister, and make sure she is never forgotten. We will always have triplets, even if one isn’t here” Max looked down at Odin, who had his head on his chest. 

The two men took the time outside, before going back in the hospital, and seeing their daughter and son. Looking at Reagan was hard for Odin and Max, since she was identical to her sister, but they shook the thoughts off. Three days later, they buried their youngest daughter, with their family all around them. Max and Odin knew that both Reagan and Bryce were close to coming home. 

“First place we go after they get out is here. I want them to always know where their sister is. Especially Reagan, that is her identical twin” Odin looked at Max, who nodded in complete agreement. 

Two weeks passed, and Bryce and Reagan were ready to come home, together. Max and Odin were ecstatic to have their children home with them, but they knew it should have been three instead of two. They swallowed their tears, and packed Bryce and Reagan up, getting them in their car seats. The family of four left the hospital, and drove to the cemetery.

“God this is going to be so hard to do every single important holiday. I hate that this is the only place we can be an entire family again” Max wiped the tears as he and Odin spoke softly to Reagan and Bryce, telling them that their sissy was with them, and would protect them. 

The two fathers rubbed their daughter’s headstone, before picking up their two children and going home for the first time. Max and Odin knew they would never ever forget their daughter, and would always say that they had three children. Bryce and Reagan would know their sister’s name, and all four of them knew they had a guardian angel, protecting them from above. The picture of the five of them held a special place in their home, and Max and Odin eventually married, but had no more children. They raised Bryce and Reagan happily, and always remembered their youngest daughter in everything they did. That one night of drunken sex, had led to their lives changing forever. 


End file.
